tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature ALF # ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk Arrow # Arrow: Pilot # Arrow: Honor Thy Father # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: Trust But Verify # Arrow: Vertigo # Arrow: Three Ghosts # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood # Arrow: Lost in the Flood Bates Motel # Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others Battlestar Galactica (1978) # Battlestar Galactica: The Long Patrol Battlestar Galactica (2003) # Battlestar Galactica: 1.1 Being Human (UK) # Being Human: No Care, All Responsibility # Being Human: The Last Broadcast Big Bang Theory # Big Bang Theory: The Bad Fish Paradigm Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Deadly Missiles # Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty # Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother # Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything # Bionic Woman: Mirror Image Brooklyn Nine-Nine # Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Yippie Kayak Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Camelot # Camelot: Homecoming Charlie's Angels # Charlie's Angels: Angels in Chains Charmed # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes # Charmed: I've Got You Under My Skin # Charmed: The Wedding from Hell # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Animal Pragmatism Columbo # Columbo: Negative Reaction Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 1 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 613 # Dark Shadows: 614 # Dark Shadows: 615 # Dark Shadows: 616 # Dark Shadows: 727 Defiance # Defiance: Pilot (Part 1) # Defiance: Pilot (Part 2) # Defiance: If You Could See Her Through My Eyes # Defiance: Slouching Towards Bethlehem # Defiance: Painted from Memory # Defiance: All Things Must Pass # Defiance: I Almost Prayed # Defiance: The World We Seize # Defiance: The Last Unicorns # Defiance: The Broken Bough # Defiance: Dead Air # Defiance: History Rhymes # Defiance: Where the Apples Fell # Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons # Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You # Defiance: Ostinato in White # Defiance: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above # Defiance: Of a Demon in My View # Defiance: The Awakening # Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die Doctor Who # Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (Part 1) # Doctor Who: The Androids of Tara (Part 2) Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: The End of the World # Doctor Who: World War III # Doctor Who: Dalek Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog Finding Carter # Finding Carter: Pilot # Finding Carter: The Birds # Finding Carter: Drive # Finding Carter: Now You See Me # Finding Carter: The Heat The Following # The Following: Fly Away # The Following: Unmasked Flash (2014) # Flash: Going Rogue Fringe # Fringe: Pilot # Fringe: The Same Old Story Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Pilot # Ghost Whisperer: Homecoming # Ghost Whisperer: Love Still Won't Die # Ghost Whisperer: The Walk-In # Ghost Whisperer: Heart & Soul # Ghost Whisperer: Pieces of You # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels # Ghost Whisperer: Living Nightmare Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: Selina Kyle Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense # Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense: Child's Play Hannibal # Hannibal: Entrée Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Babalao # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 2) Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: The Spots of the Leopard # Isis: The Sound of Silence # Isis: Lucky # Isis: Bigfoot # Isis: To Find a Friend # Isis: The Show-Off # Isis: The Outsider # Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Girl Driver # Isis: Scuba Duba # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Flight of the Living Dead # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Patriot Brains # IZombie: Mr. Berserk # IZombie: Astroburger # IZombie: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat # IZombie: Blaine's World # IZombie: Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night Justice League # Justice League: Tabula Rasa (Part 1) Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Toy Story Lost Girl # Lost Girl: I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) # Lost Girl: BrotherFae of the Wolves MacGyver # MacGyver: Ghost Ship # MacGyver: Fire and Ice Parks and Recreation # Parks and Recreation: How a Bill Becomes a Law Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Night Work # Penny Dreadful: Séance # Penny Dreadful: Resurrection # Penny Dreadful: Demimonde # Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol Poltergeist: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Sins of the Father Preacher # Preacher: Pilot # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: He Gone # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response Pretty Little Liars # Pretty Little Liars: Welcome to the Dollhouse Scandal # Scandal: Enemy of the State # Scandal: Crash and Burn # Scandal: The Other Woman Scream: The Series # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: Wanna Play a Game? # Scream: In the Trenches # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: Heavenly Creatures # Scream: When a Stranger Calls Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot # Scream Queens: The Final Girl(s) Scrubs # Scrubs: My First Day Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Pilot # Secret Circle: Loner # Secret Circle: Heather # Secret Circle: Slither # Secret Circle: Wake # Secret Circle: Balcoin # Secret Circle: Darkness # Secret Circle: Fire/Ice # Secret Circle: Witness # Secret Circle: Medallion # Secret Circle: Valentine # Secret Circle: Return # Secret Circle: Lucky # Secret Circle: Crystal # Secret Circle: Traitor # Secret Circle: Family She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: Pilot # She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward # Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 1) # Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 2) Smallville # Smallville: Metamorphosis # Smallville: Hothead # Smallville: X-Ray # Smallville: Cool # Smallville: Shimmer # Smallville: Hug # Smallville: Zero # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Stray # Smallville: Drone # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest Star Trek: Enterprise # Star Trek: Enterprise: Chosen Realm # Star Trek: Enterprise: Home # Star Trek: Enterprise: Borderland # Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 # Star Trek: Enterprise: The Augments # Star Trek: Enterprise: These Are the Voyages... Star Trek: Voyager # Star Trek: Voyager: Caretaker Supergirl # Supergirl: Human for a Day Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 3) # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Supernatural # Supernatural: In the Beginning # Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester # Supernatural: Wishful Thinking # Supernatural: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Supernatural: Girls, Girls, Girls Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: Anchors # Teen Wolf: The Divine Move # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: More Bad Than Good # Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Pilot # Terminator: Gnothi Seauton # Terminator: Heavy Metal # Terminator: The Turk # Terminator: Queen's Gambit # Terminator: Dungeons & Dragons # Terminator: The Demon Hand # Terminator: Vick's Chip # Terminator: What He Beheld # Terminator: Samson & Delilah # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: Allison from Palmdale # Terminator: Goodbye to All That # Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain Torchwood # Torchwood: Children of Earth: Day One # Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Gathering True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Soul of Fire # True Blood: Who Are You, Really? # True Blood: The Sun Ultimate Spider-Man # Ultimate Spider-Man: The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy United States of Tara # United States of Tara: Inspiration # United States of Tara: Revolution # United States of Tara: Crackerjack Vampire Diaries # Vampire Diaries: The New Deal # Vampire Diaries: 1912 Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Indifference Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: Formula 407 # Wonder Woman: The Bushwhackers # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) X-Files # The X-Files: The End # The X-Files: Jump the Shark Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Category:Quality Assessment